Step by Step
by Manuca
Summary: [NejiTen.Semi-AU] To save her life, blacksmith Tenten becomes Princess Hinata’s maid. When Hinata leaves for courting, Tenten becomes the maid of the cold heart, Hyuuga Neji. Step by step, she realizes her feelings, mistakes and dreams.
1. To serve you

**Disclaimer: **Not even the trees. All copyright to Kishimoto Masashi. This disclaimer is for all chapters. There's no point suing me.

**_Notes (must read if you want to understand the plot):_ **There's no problem with the Hyuuga family. Neji is the eldest, so he's the main head. There's ninja stuff, but just some people have access to it. Maybe some OOC-ness from characters (note it's a _semi-AU_). Some facts might be **_spoiled_** for the anime/manga if you haven't seen. Maids are just for important family. Some words will have _japanese influence_, if you don't know what it means, read the bottom; there's an explanation. After the line separator; Tenten's POV.

**Step by Step**

By: Manuca

"Yes, it's ready. It's in the back." The blacksmith of the town replied to the personal advisor for the Hyuuga's. Blacksmith Tenten was actually a woman with nineteen years old with two messed Chinese buns in a pink Chinese shirt and black pants. She was known best with weapons and making them, making her second best after medic-nin Tsunade-hime (Godaime) who is also great with weapons and strength.

Tenten would continue with mastering the weapons if it wasn't for the fact that the Hyuuga's were in a fight with several countries, even villages neighbors. That leads to the fact that she serves the Hyuuga's, so she has to prepare those weapons. If only they were more reasonable! They should listen to the villagers. All those wars were a mistake. If they forget about their almighty ego and listen…Or at least pay her more.

The wars are taking long enough. It's been two years that they made it official, but in reality it's been four years with those surprise attacks and her making all types of weapons for the army to use. It was a tiring job.

So solve the problem, her friends would always meet and plan something so she could have a vacation. Well, not only her but also who worked hard for the Hyuuga's. Today was the day of the month for a meeting, were she would disappear for a week or two, if the excuse is good enough.

She closed the house after the advisor left with a bunch of weapons and left for their meeting. She walked in the street greeting everyone she knows. Today the meeting would happen in the ramen bar, place chosen by Chouji. It's more normal to se friends gathered in a restaurant than in a house.

When arriving there, she sat and ordered a normal ramen. She chooses the back with plenty of seats were nobody could eavesdrop. After her, came _Nara Shikamaru_; Prince Uzumaki Naruto's advisor and friend. Then _Akimichi Chouji_ came; he's Hyuuga's information gatherer. After a while came _Haruno Sakura_; pupil of Tsunade-hime and medic-nin supervising injured people who came back from battles or missions with _Yamanaka Ino_; specialist is hiding bombs in flowers and also an information gatherer... Like nothing was going on came _Rock Lee_ with _Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru_, both being soldiers.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted with two bowls of ramen. They just nodded. After a while, Shikamaru started talking. "It's planed. This time, some will be able to stay two weeks away," he looked at everyone, "but some might not." We all nodded urging him to continue. "It's like this; I talked to his highness Naruto," sarcasm here, "and he talked to Princess Hinata. This time, the girls will have two weeks being disappeared." The girls cheered.

"We all know that this disappearance isn't for relaxing but its better than continue with our jobs," Shikamaru continued, "Tenten will be princess Hinata's maid. I'll explain her things first, because it was a troublesome job." He waited for the approval. "Naruto and Hinata-sama agreed that in the first week you'll 'work' for her and in the second week, she'll leave for Naruto's place so you can be a normal maid and enjoy." He told her. She just nodded. Maid wasn't something she liked much, but better than nothing.

"When you disappear, I'll leave a note saying you were captured by some village and make it seems I want and exchange in order to give you back. You will be only addressed as 'maid', because your name is fairly known in the Hyuuga's ground. You leave tomorrow at five. Hinata-sama will be waiting for you in the gates with clothes. And take your weapons, just in case." He had finished with her. Tenten paid the ramen and left. It worked like this; the less you know; the safer you are.

* * *

The sun isn't out and I'm already awake, my feet taking me to a path almost unknown; the Hyuuga grounds. I took weapons I could hide; kunai, shuriken and poisoned senbon. I was in a dark blue kimono (only because maids use kimono) and my hair in buns. Maybe I should braid or have just one bun…But the again, I like two buns.

As I reached the gate, there was Hinata-hime with a worried face. When I appeared she sighed in relief. I just nodded to her. She let me in and took me to the kitchen. There she, in a whisper like, talked to me. "T-tenten-san, I'm g-glad you c-could make it. I thought y-you wouldn't come, as s-seeing it was just a quick plan when Naruto-kun and S-shikamaru-san talked about y-you coming."

"I would come even if Shikamaru-san told me later. It's always better to breath properly some times." I answered her. She's pretty shy for someone who owns maybe half of Konoha. "I see…Shikamaru-san told me to call you only maid, but I call the other maids by their names. S-so, I wanted to c-call you f-for some n-name, p-please." She was walking and talking to me. So she's shy to ask something, when making it an order or when she's nervous.

"I was thinking, maybe you could call me Ne-kun. I noticed you add suffix to names, but in my case it's appropriated to call me '-kun'," I replied putting my stuff in the table. "Because, when adding '-chan' in it, it would seem like you are calling older sister, so maybe '-kun', is better." I said sitting after she nodded. "Then, Ne-kun, I'll tell you the rules. You will learn them quick." She smiled to me.

"First of all, w-when someone besides m-me order you're a-around, don't listen. I'm s-superior here, besides Neji-niisan and my f-father. But they're a-always away," she started, "You must be up at four. And you serve me breakfast at seven. When I don't request you with me, you can walk around, just not in the rooms. I sleep early so you can sleep as well or stay until ten. I arranged this as simple as possible. I h-hope you don't m-mind." I'm getting a little nervous with her stuttering, can't she talk normal? "Also, you'd want to leave the weapons in your room. We can sense that kind of weapons."

"I see. I didn't know Byakugan was that powerful… As seeing the sun up, I think its past six. Go to your room and I'll wait you here so I can serve you breakfast, Hinata-hime-sama." I bowed and left to where she showed my 'room' (it's just a bed, a table and a little wooden wardrobe). There I fixed my buns, placed the weapons under the bed and left to the kitchen. I needed to know how to serve!

Arriving there, the kitchen was filled! And so many people working like that, I got lost. I was looking for someone unavailable to help me. "Oh! You must be Hinata-hime new maid! I'm Ayame, I prepare lunch. She told me to advice you." The Ayame girl smiled at me. "I'm Ne-kun. And yes, I need some help." I was following Ayame-girl.

"First, as seeing you work for Hime herself, you'll be there ten minutes before everyone is up and when she sit; you must stay by her side, but in the back. When she asks for something, you must go and grab it, ignoring glances. After breakfast, when Hime is dismissed, you follow her after a little bow. You don't bow to someone, just bow. You must stay quiet whenever you are in the presence of other people besides Hime." Ayame would tell me while showing rooms where the Hime would send me to pick something for her. "You must answer when Hiashi-sama and Neji-sama asks you something. They are above Hime." She told me when we got in the serving room. "Hiashi-sama seats here," she pointed to the chair in the end of the huge table, "and one seat from the right is Neji-sama," she pointed to the second seat in the right, "and here seats Hime." She showed the second seat to the left. "And who seats in the firsts seats?"

"In the right, it was Hizashi-sama, Neji-sama's father and in the left was Hime's mother. Both deceased from an unknown disease." Ayame-girl told me. "Now, you wait here, head down, while we, maids, get the stuff ready. They are almost coming down." And before she left, she turned, "You are the only personal maid here, so don't worry if they look at you strange or in a disapproving manner." Just what I needed…I took my place and was looking at the dullest floor ever.

I heard someone seating and had the urge to look. Tenten, concentrate on the floor…The floor…Th- "You are Hinata-sama new maid." I was holding the urge to roll my eyes to who stated the obvious. When I looked meet those emotionless eyes seated in the second right seat I shivered and became afraid. Didn't Hinata-hime tell me Neji-sama wasn't around?

"Answer maid!" Neji-sama talked to me again, or better; ordered me. I looked down and nodded. "Then grab me water, I'm thirty." Lazy bum, why can't he go and grab himself? Oh yeah, he's Hyuuga Neji. I rolled my eyes in my mind, bowed and left to get the water which was just two seats from him! Man, I hope in his next life he works the triple we do!

I got the vessel of water and went to serve him. "Half glass." He told me. I hope he chokes. I'm pretty pissed. I think I'd rather make double of weapons than serve his almighty. After I served him, I put the vessel in its place and returned to mine's. Hinata-hime was already seated, half served. I'm her maid and she can serve herself, while Baka-sama (a.k.a Neji-sama) needs to be served. She knows how to serve…

"Neji-niisan, I s-see you c-came early…" Hinata-hime told the cold jerk after she ate half of her breakfast. "I managed to solve the problems earlier. Not pleasant to see me here?" Baka-sama answered with a powerful aura surrounding him. No wonder Hime-sama is nervous. "N-no, Neji-niisan, I'm g-glad you came safely." If you really mean that, I'm the fairy godmother.

Baka-sama was telling Hinata about her last personal maid, complimenting the other while ignoring the fact that I'm listening. One…two…three…my kunai is there…four…poisoned senbon can change everything...five…six…surprise shuriken in his arms…seven…eight…I can ask Ino for bombs…nine…

"Good breakfast, Neji-niisan." Hinata-hime bowed and was leaving and I thank God she did. I did a little bow and left eyes on the floor and a grin on my face. After we reached in the garden she sat and motioned for me to seat as well. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know Neji-niisan returned early." Hinata is apologizing for something she didn't do. I feel guilty.

"It's not your fault. Besides, he can only bother me in the meals. I'll survive." I winked at her and she gave me a smile. I'm glad she's not sad anymore. I feel like I won a little sister. "But, Tenten-san I-" She never finished; I gave her a sharp glance. "S-sorry, I f-forgot…" She looked like crying.

"I'm sorry Hime, I never meat to be rude. When no one is listening, you can call me that." I bowed in respect and then gave her a huge smile. "I'm g-glad." We sat there, thinking. "I wonder…Why Neji-niisan was so interested in you…" Hinata started. "What do you mean interested?" I asked looking confused, "The guy was practically saying my faults."

"He never mentioned about other maids. He also wouldn't ask to be served because he doesn't like maid." She told me that with the greatest amusement in her life. "Maybe…Umh…He was stressed because of his problems and tired that he couldn't be served." I needed to defend my position as maid! And stop thinking something like that! Tenten, focus!

"I doubt that. When he came really injured from a fight, he wouldn't even allow the maid to enter his room to give him food." Ok, I feel my checks are burning. I'm so _not_ blushing! "A-and? Maybe he really doesn't like me at all…" I was looking for anything that wasn't Hinata's face. If I did, I'd remember Baka-sama. "I see…" We stayed in silence for a while.

"Why did you choose to go to Uzumaki-sama feud instead of the Sand feud?" I asked her. "I'm engaged to him, but..." she had this sad expression, "We are engaged by 'destiny'. When I was born, I was destined to him. But when I'm there, he's always talking about medic-nin, Haruno Sakura. It's as if he doesn't realize we are to marry just months from now."

"You really like him?" I asked not meaning to be rude. "Y-yes…A-and it h-hurts seeing him h-happy if the s-someone he's thinking i-its not y-you." She broke down. She's officially crying. What I need o do? Don't panic in front of her…"Y-you must think I-I'm being s-silly, right?" She choked the words. I gave her a serene smile. "When my mom was with me, she used to tell me men weren't worth all the pain they gave us, but…" I closed my eyes and quoted what she said, "You must make your sacrifices and let him go. If he's happy, then I'm happy too." I told her almost crying. But I'm strong and I don't cry.

"Men, in general, can hurt you and break your heart thousand of times and you can't even repair it. But, when they appreciate all the things we, women, offer, they are sweet and attentions. Like soul mates." I hugged her. Her sobbing was stopping. "Do you believe in soul mates, Ne-kun?" She asked me with those intense eyes. Man, I'm sounding girly. "I honestly don't…I don't work together, I'm on my own. But for you, who found love, I think it's possible. Just make your presence noticeable." I smiled at her. I'd gladly give her advices, but someone interrupted us.

"Hinata-hime-sama!" Someone was yelling hyper loud. We looked to who was shouting and saw no other than Lee. When he stood in front of us, he flashed his 'ping-grin' and a thumb-up. "Yosh! I finally found hime-sama and shall take her highness to Neji-sama! Yoshhhh!" He started dragging Hinata, with me following her.

"L-lee-san? Neji-niisan is calling for me?" Hinata-hime asked while running. "YES! I was personally in charge of this task! Yosh! I shall run more to keep my youth!" We run until we reached inside. There, Lee waved goodbye, saying he needed to run more.

"Must I follow you, Hinata-hime, or should I wait outside?" I asked while we stood in front of the door where Baka-sama was waiting. "I prefer you to wait. Go eat breakfast and then we shall meet in the garden." She told me. I bowed and left. Truth to be told, I was rather hungry.

I went to the kitchen and there were all the workers, eating rather quietly. I noticed there wasn't that amount of people from the morning. I was searching for Ayame-girl when she found me. "Do you want lunch, Ne-kun? Go to your room and I'll serve you." She told me pushing to my room. There I relaxed a little. I'd later check my weapons. "Here!" Ayame-girl gave me some food. I thanked her and then ate. We were talking when some cook told me lunch would be served to the royal family. There I go…

I was looking at the old boring floor when I heard footsteps. It must be someone really important, caring that super aura around him or her. Tenten…You. floor, the floor, the flo- "Are you Hinata's new maid?" The person, or rather men, asked me. I looked and saw an old man who looked almost like Neji, but older. "Yes, sir" I shyly answered. "Then I must request you to follow me." He then left with me following confused.

Did they discover my facade? Did I do something wrong to Hime? What if Baka-sama did something wrong with her? If only Shikamaru was here, he could solve everything… "You mustn't doubt yourself. You need to hide your vibrations. They are easy to read." The man told me while walking ahead. I could only nod. Was I that transparent?

When we reached the door I left Hinata, I just knew right now and there that something was wrong. The man opened the door and entered. I entered and bowed to who was inside. It was Baka-sama, Hinata, the old man and me. "N-ne-kun…There is a c-change of p-plans…" Hinata told me. "I'll leave for c-courting this a-afternoon, because of some i-issues, a-and now you'll s-serve Neji-niisan." She finished looking down.

I'm so in trouble.

**A/N:** There! What do you guys think? It was quick but well... To the japanese translation:

_hime_: princess. ex.: Tsunade-hime, Hinata-hime.

_Godaime_: Fifth (as to the Fifth Hokage).

_-sama/-kun/-chan_: honorific suffix/lower people or closest friends.

_kunai, shuriken and poisoned senbon_: ninja weapons (go to www. narutofan. com delete the spaces and there's explanation to each weapon).

Ne-chan instead of ne-kun: Ne-chan is older sister (onee-chan), so if Hinata called her that would seem that Tenten was superior to Hinata. Whenadding '-kun', is to imply lower position.

_Byakugan_: Hyuuga family bloog-line. Like sharingan, but better. It can see the chakra path.

There! If you need to know mroe, please ask! Or visit www-narutofan-com (change - for .). Review!


	2. Baka sama

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys liked! Thankies for the reviews!

_moonlightpath_: Thankies! Yep, Tenten's rolein the manga/anime is nothing big >> Thankies for adding me in your C2! I'm honored 3! A week is not a long waiting, is it?

_jmj102: _I'm happy you liked. Thanks for the review!

_RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin: _Thankies for the review! I'm honored D Here's the next chap! I hope you two like ;D

_lunatic9000:_ Hey! Thanks…I know, I also don't like Hinata's stuttering.

_harukakanata:_ NejiTen became my fav pairing as well! They so match 3! I already have other fics in process and the pairings you recommended are there (I also love those pairings). Even thought I think InoShika won't happen in the anime/manga (I think it will be ShikaTemari). Here, it's updated!

_Zapperbug:_ Here is another chap. I hope to see another review ;D

_secret7:_ Thankies! The fluff will come asap! Just wait and see (maybe this chap contains some…).

_MisSs005:_ Thankies for the cute D I think the pairing makes it cute! I also want a cool fic from this.

_v son sayian_: The idea/plot came while I was bathing xD and it came 100 after my history teachee started the feudal stuff with wars and all…This is what happens next. I hope it get's your attention D

I forgot to translate baka-sama: baka means idiot. So, when referring to Neji, she's calling him idiot. Tenten adds the –sama in respect. Even if she dislikes him, she is loyal to his position.

_**Beta/editor:**_ I'm looking for someone to read and correct my mistakes! I know I don't have the better grammar, so if anyone is willing, tell me in a review!

_02: Baka-sama_

After I went to serve Hinata, I was to pack her stuff. Man, how could this happen? Hinata looked so troubled when she told me that. I must tell her it's not literally her fault. I mean, I could me a cook…Better yet, the gardener. I could even learn how to sew! Ok, limits…But still…

"Hime-sama, I would like if you stop looking like it's your fault." I told her when I was putting silk nightgowns in her bag. "I w-wish I could do s-something, Tenten-san." She told me softly. "Don't worry. Baka-sama won't make me work too hard. I'm making sure of that!" I smiled at her. "Who's Baka-sama?" She asked. …Shit!

"Ehehe…You see, I call Neji-sama like that. Just don't tell him, please!" I told her in a mocking plea. We both giggled. There was a knock in the door, "Hinata-hime-sama, Neji-sama is requesting you in the room." The advisor told from the door. He must respect a lady's space. "Tell him I'm on my way." She answered. We exchanged glances and when I finished packing we went to the room. I was waiting outside.

When she came back, she was blushing but with a sad expression. "Is something wrong, Hime-sama?" I asked. She looked fine when she entered that door. If I get my hands in Baka-sama! "I'm leaving now," she whispered, "Tenten-san…Good bye." She then left. I followed her to the gates. There was a huge carriage and her bags being placed in the back. She entered and closed the window with white-pearled curtains…Must be the clan color.

When the carriage was far away, I sensed someone behind me. I turned with my hand where there was supposed to be a senbon…Still, I can always punch. My fist was about to make the impact when that someone grabbed my hand. When I realized it was Baka-sama, I gasped. "I…uhm…sorry?" I tried to make things better. His eyes are emotionless but I can sense his angriness…

"What are you trying to do, maid?" He asked with the sharpest tone I ever heard. I felt offended, "What do you mean 'trying to do'? You were the one who was behind me! I could think it was everyone! I didn't realize it was your chakra!" I shouted at him forgetting my position. It didn't matter anymore…And besides, it felt good to shout at him. I'm revenging it for Hinata.

"You can sense chakra?" he asked after a while of silence. Curse myself. I should just jump a cliff. How could I forget maids didn't know this stuff? "I…learned with a friend." I told him. "Who? Only important people or clans know that stuff." He asked eying me up and down. "Just because I'm a maid doesn't mean I can't learn! It's not impossible when I'm capable of learning while watching," I told him, "and…I'm human as well." I told him icily. He gave me a critical glance. "Follow me, maid." He ordered me. I huffed and stayed still. He looked back, "Follow me, maid." He ordered again. "I have a name. And I won't follow you if you treat me lower than a dog," I said turning my head.

"Then accompany me, Ne-kun." He told me while making his way back to the main house. I smiled slightly and followed him inside. When reaching a door, he opened and told me to get inside. When I saw what was inside, I began to shiver. It was filled with weapons with my emblem on it! There was Lee, looking slightly alarmed himself. I think he figured the trouble we are. "May I ask what the meaning of this is?" I asked implying I knew nothing about this.

"This morning, my advisor, went to grab weapons from the town blacksmith. Upon reaching there, he found a letter. Our enemy took her captive and is asking for a huge amount of ransom," Baka-sama started talking, "My advisor say we should just leave her there until they realize she means nothing to us so they return her." He was talking looking at something in the table. "Neji! How can you say something like that! As a woman, she needs her supplies. We are risking her youth!" Lee said horrified. Apparently, he forgot that I'm the kidnapped blacksmith…

"But as I don't like my advisor, I decided that I should keep you two by my side, seeing you two are the only ones with the guts to fight my words." Baka-sama said that like it was the most normal thing in the world. Is he insane? It's me and Lee, for Gods sake! "Yosh! I shall do my best, Neji! And one day I'll surpass you! Yooooshhhh!" Lee was crying his heart for all I knew…Maybe he didn't realize the mess he got himself. Should I warn him?

"Uff…I think I can help." I bowed. Man, this will sound like Shikamaru but…How troublesome. "Then we should start tomorrow by morning. Lee, you are dismissed." Baka-sama told Lee who after that yoshed and left to do his two thousand runs. I stood there waiting for some reaction. Damn, I hate silenced people. "Could you tell me hat is the meaning of this, Ne-kun?" Baka-sama told me while pointing to a thing in the table. I approached and saw what he was referring. I almost fainted. It was my weapons. "Maids found this under your bed. I want an explanation as to why you have kunai, shuriken and poisoned senbon with you."

"I practice with them. I thought it would be a good thing as considering I was to guard Hime-sama." I told him confidently. He was talking about _my_ weapons. I really don't like people messing with _my_ stuff. "Who thought you?" Baka-sama asked. "I learned in the ninja academy and perfecting it with practice." I'm a proud person, for all I knew.

"How did you enter in the ninja academy?" He asked again. Man…This is getting out of hand. "My dad was friends with the Third Hokage. Also, Tsunade-hime allowed me there." I answered him with a challenged tone. It's my business, not his! "I see…I would like to test you. Let's spar." He told me. Man, I'll kick his ass.

* * *

I asked for pants and a shirt so I could move faster. We were now in the training grounds, positioned to strike any moment. I decided it was time to attack. I calculated the space between us and ran around him. Then I took a parchment, jumped high, opened the parchment did this movement and then I started throwing every weapon I had written.

I smirked when I saw he wasn't moving. My weapons were to – "Byakugan! Hakkeshou Kaiten!" He was turning repeatedly with chakra surrounding him. Chakra…He works with Charka…He can control the chakra! I blinked, then I heard it coming; "Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou!" The next thing I knew, he was in front of me hitting my body with his chakra. After receiving the attack, I stood focusing on the attack he just made… Divert was not an option. He uses chakra, so maybe, increasing the weapons will differ the attacks. That's it; I'll throw him the Soushouryu and he'd loose. Right, now I need to henge two parch-

…

* * *

Slow…Focus…Light…Open my eyes carefully…When I saw I was in my room, I started coughing. The third time came blood. What happened? I looked around and found myself alone. Breathe…cough…lay down…breathe…cough...cough…shut eyes…open eyes…No…I'm not dreaming. What happened?

"Don't! She's asleep. You'll disturb her!" I heard Ayame-girl talking to someone. Who is it? "NOOO! You don't understand! Her youth will fade if she stays there!" Lee-kun was shouting. "Lee-san, I'll kick you if you don't remove yourself form the kitchen. You are making a huge noise and getting unwanted attention," Ayame-girl was trying to work things out. Maybe I should help? Considering Lee won't listen to her; youth is more important after Gai-sensei.

I walked to the door. There was Lee and Ayame-girl and kitchen workers' surrounding them. "What's all this noise?" I tried shouting. My voice came so weak that I had to make myself repeat. When they noticed me there, Lee came rushing to my side. "Yosh! I see you are awake after four ours of unconsciousness! I might tell you that are not good for youth. You might stay older and besides," Lee had his finger pointed at me. Was he lecturing me? "Neji is waiting for you in the room upstairs." At this, everyone resumed working and averted my gaze. I coughed more and nodded. I asked to Lee to show me where Baka-sama was waiting.

"Tenten-chan, you must be careful with your words toward Neji. I heard that the attack he used on you is his ultimate and best attack," Lee told me while helping me walk, "I also heard he only uses that attack on someone he can find a match." I could only stay silent. Did he think I was a match? "You mustn't call me like that in here; I'm Ne-Kun, so make sure you don't forget." I told him. He yoshed and stopped in this huge door. "He's waiting." I nodded, "Oh, Lee-kun…" I turned to him, "If you ever spy on my training again, I'll chase and beat you." Then I entered the room.

Now it's normal to enter the cold rooms in this place. I entered and saw Baka-sama seated in a chair. He was reading a scroll. I coughed to make my presence noticeable. He looked at me and motioned for me to seat in the remaining chair. I sat there waiting for him to say something. I so don't like when people are silent. "I'd like to apologize for my hasty attack earlier," I could only blink, "And…I'd like if you spared with me every hour or two a day until Hinata-sama isn't here." He told me like that. I nodded. "Good…Then you might want to drink this," He gave me a cup full of something green, not teat, "I asked Haruno for this a while back when I spared with someone." I nodded again and took the cup and drank the green thing. This is worse than normal medicine.

"I wanted to confirm something," I told him after I drank all that supposed medicine, "Do you see the chakra path with the Byakugan?" I asked. He looked startled for a moment before returning to his usual face; emotionless. "So you noticed…And with just one match…" he told me while returning to the scroll. He then tossed the scroll to me. Inside, it was written this;

'_I, as heir of the Aburame clan, want to prevent unnecessary wars that you, from the Hyuuga clan, are making. Those attacks are making my soldiers weak and I do not want wives without husbands. I'd like an alliance with the clans, forgiving past mistakes. I must not say forget, as facts related to war cannot be forgotten. I hope you accept proposition. _

_Sincerely, _

_Aburame Shino' _

I re-read before looking at Neji. "Right…What do you want me to say?" I asked him. "Tell me…What should I do?" I'm loss. I sighed, "I need to be paired with every bit of information surrounding you about those wars. But first, I need to know why Hinata-hime is courting before you. I remember that heirs court first, then the rest of the family." I went directly to the point. There's no need to outline minor stuff.

"…Officially, Hinata-sama is the heir. She's the daughter of the first Hyuuga son, making her first. But, I'm the eldest and the stronger, I was made heir. But traditions didn't mind in my case, so Hinata-sama is to court before me." I sat there, listening, "She went to the Uzumaki's for that purpose; this week, she was sent there to prepare for a marriage in two months with the Uzumaki heir; Naruto." He said that like he didn't mean. "You know…You know Naruto doesn't recognize her as a fiancée in the first place. Why make her suffer like that?" I asked angered at him. Hinta is my friend; I'll be there for her.

"Because of destiny. She is meant for Naruto. It was written in the stars the day she was born." Baka-sama said that crap like nothing. "And you go with destiny like nothing mattered? If you wanted a different life, would you live with this 'destiny' because it was written?" I shouted. "…Yes."

"Then…You are no one!" I told him and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist. "Go prepare my bath, maid." He ordered me. I huffed and left. I'll so leave this place no matter how troublesome Shikamaru worked for this. I was about to turn the corridor when I bumped with Ayame-girl. She looked startled for a moment then relieved, "Ne-kun! I'm glad I found you on time to prepare Neji-sama's bath. I'll show you're the way." She dragged me to the second floor. When we reached a beige door, she shoved me inside and gave me soup, towel and fragrances. Great…And here I was thinking I was going to leave.

I prepared the bath like I thought it was good enough and was about to leave when Baka-sama arrived. How embarrassing! I as going to leave when he told me to stay…Did he mean that we…Kyaaa! Tenten, you pervert! Get your head out of the gutter! "…Wait outside. I'll need your help after I bathe." I nodded when he told me that with his superior glance at me.

After half an hour in the bath (and they say women take longer in the bath…) he was out with royal pants and no shirt on…Oh MY GOD! **_NO shirt on?_** I think I'll faint! Breatheeee and don't let him notice your blushing. I'm almost 100 tomboy-ish, but I'm still a girl with eyes on. I'm allowed to look, right? I need to fan myself…

"I'd like if you brushed my hair…Ne-kun," he asked m with this so irresistible voice that I nodded. He sat with his back to the edge of the bed. Thank God I won't need to sit in the bed. I started combing his hair from the end then proceeding to the middle and then his whole hair. It's so soft…I wonder, why does boys have better hair than we, women? I stood there, combing his hair for another ten minutes before I pulled it of. I saw no reaction so I reached to take a look in his face. There was Neji sleeping seated. My heart softened and I did the thing my heart wanted; I pulled him inside the covers.

I tiptoed out of the room and left to the kitchen. I asked Ayame-girl where I could bathe. She looked at me strangely but told me that maids bathe in the state river. I thanked her, took a towel and then left to the river. It's evening so no wonder there's anyone here.

I didn't dare take out my kimono. I need to clean myself, but I still have sense that I'm a woman and here have plenty of men. Single men. I undid the buns, entered the cold waters and bathed myself. I stayed there making techniques on how to bath with kimono on and how to wash your hair when you have no product with you, making it wet but with a funny smell (used water smell). It's ok, so tomorrow I can try again…I'll need to come early but still…Maybe before dawn.

After, I rolled the towel in my body, protecting me from the wind and cold. I went as quickly as I could to reach the state. When I entered the kitchen they were already serving dinner! I'm late! I rushed to my room, took a light blue kimono, tied my wet hair in messed buns, tossed my wet clothes in the bed and left to the serving room. I paused in the door that lead to the room, took a huge breath and entered with head down.

I took my place behind Neji, whom was serving himself nicely. I nodded there was Neji, me and some Hyuuga characters not necessary to recognize. I heard Neji asking for juice and went to serve him. While serving him half-glass, he whispered that he'd request my company after dinner. What did he want?

When dinner was finished, I left to the kitchen and waited for him to call me. I was doing nothing in my room so I decided to rest my body a little. When I lied down, I noticed that the bed was wet. I panicked. Half of my bed is wet. Its past nine and most of the workers are sleeping, I'm new here and I don't know where they put sheets or pillows. I'm so screwed.

I took the wet sheet, tossed it on the group with my wet kimono. I should pay more attention with my things. Hopefully tomorrow the maid who clean my room can clean this mess…I'm so tired. Maybe Neji forgot about the talk he wanted to have with me. I might sleep now. I got some kimono from the wardrobe and make it seem like it was a blanked, I added another kimono to keep m warm. I undid my messed (still wet) buns, brushed it lightly and the lied down.

I was about to sleep when I heard a knocking on the door. I sighed, cursed who it was and opened the door and was faced with Neji. "What the fuck are you doing here, this hour?" I asked him angrily. Doesn't he understand that when you want to sleep you leave the person to rest? "Watch your words with me. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you." Oh…Right. I nodded.

"Do you want to me to come inside or you want another place to talk?" He asked. I processed what he asked and replied, "Another place. Inside is with a huge mess, so we can find another place. Maybe some place with fire?" I suggested prying for all gods I knew that he'd take me to a place with working fireplace and not those cold rooms in the state. "Huge mess?" He asked.

"Yes! You'd never guess. I bathed in the river, but when I got back, I was late and without realizing I tos--…" I stopped when I realized what I was doing. I just sounded as a gossiper. I should remember he's Neji and I'm the maid. I think he realized that as well because he nodded and asked for me to follow him. We arrived in a small room with a fireplace lit. I so love fire! I happily sat in front of the fire watching how the wood burned slowly. Then I nodded Neji there. I muttered a little apology.

"What did you want to talk to me?" I asked timidly. This is so not me. Where's the brave Tenten? I need a real break. "Why did you arrive late?" He asked. "I told you I was bathing and didn't realize the time." I answered him a little mad because he just sounded as if he didn't listen to what I told him. "When I asked for Ayame where you were, she told me you went to bath. I don't think you realized but you took a huge time in there and it was evening, dark." He told me superiorly.

"You see…I had to bath with the kimono on so it was hard and I also had to wash my hair because it was smelly. It wasn't that dangerous. Besides, next time I'll bath early. I was thinking the first morning hour so I can be able to serve you." I told him while returning my gaze to the fire. Fire is such a complex thing…It may burn you but it can keep you warm.

We stayed there for a long time, enjoying each other company (not that we are allowed) in silence until I decided to break the ice, "Well, your highness, I shall return to bed. I'm pretty tired. If you excuse me, good night." I bowed and looked at him. He was sleeping again. Doesn't he ever sleep like normal people? I shook him slightly but still, there was no response. I sighed, "Neji-sama…Neji-sama," I whispered to him trying to wake him up, "Neji…wake up. Go sleep in bed…Nejiiii" I told him a little louder. I shook him again and then he gained consciousness. I smiled at him, "Neji-sama, I think you better sleep in your room, here will get cold." I told him while he stood. He nodded and left. So much for a 'good night, Ne-kun' from him.

I went to my room and sleep with the kimono messed. It was all worth after all…it's for Neji.

* * *

**A/N:** There! I'm glad you guys liked! Thankies for the reviews! Also, I'm intending to write with SasuSaku, NaruHina and InoShika (but as sided stories, having their own plot). Also…I wanted Naruto to lecture Neji about destiny…but as seeing that Naruto won't appear much in here, I decided that Tenten could make the job.

Translations

**Yosh: **Mostly Lee and Gai's word. It's a meaning for 'all right', 'ok'.

**Hakkeshou Kaiten:** Hand of the Eight Divinations: Heavenly Spin

**Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou:** Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms

**Soushouryu:** Rising Twin Dragons

_obs:_ the techniques came from www. narutofan. com (delete the spaces) and there in the Naruto Technique List is explaining those attacks better.


	3. Broken Rules

**_A/N:_** Late? Hehe…I spent the weekend at my sis's and had lots of fun. I even bought manga! I'm so happy! But I promise to update this every weekend…

**MisSs005: **I'll continue until I complete this fic…Or until I get tired. Thanks for the review!

**harukakanata**Tenten will 'lecture' Neji little by little, just like a mother would do to her son. I like to make them improve in their relationship. Thankies for the review!

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin**Haha Thankies! I'd die to have Neji shitless in front of me…Or even a picture! Don't worry, thanks for offering help anyways. I need to improve on my grammar. Thanks for the review!

**FireDragonBL: **Same here…It's hard to make Tenten serve neji, that's wy I always make it short when she needs to serve him. I updated! Thankies for the review!

**Krissel Himura(): **Thankies **so** much! I adore this couple and love Tenten. Too bad her role in the series isn't big. I'll try my best in every chapter. Thanks again for the review!

**Snow Wind: **Thanks for the review! I continued!

**misumi-san**Here, updated!Thanks for the review!

_03: Broken Rules _

I woke in the middle of the night with my stomach aching. I was so hungry that I couldn't even think straight. My head is also aching. Maybe it's the effect for not eating after lunch?

I tiptoed to the kitchen as silent as I could (but every time I stepped in the wooden floor wrongly, it made noise). I searched for something to eat. Hopefully they won't think I'm a thief.

I found leftovers from dinner and sat. I started eating when I sensed someone outside. What if there was a real thief? I ate some more then left, cursing for the stupid fact of forgetting my weapons in the garden, were, supposedly, they are.

As I walked, I fixed my kimono and the prepared for a fight with whomever was there. I noticed the thief wasn't moving and was just outside. What if he was just guarding when another one was inside? I panicked and launched to the thief. I was to hit him from behind when the thief dodged easily. A ninja?

I calculated the distance between him (or her) and I then launched again. I'll make sure this time this ninja/thief won't avoid. When the guy dodged again I decided that violence wasn't working. Better go to the talking.

"Who are you?" I defensively asked. "…Why are you out, Ne-kun?" I heard the thief… "Neji…-sama?" I asked confused. Then remembered that could be a ninja illusory technique. "…I asked first, Ne-kun," Neji told me. I soon relaxed and breathed. I was holding my breath without realizing…

"I…Uh…I was eating when I sensed you here and thought it was a thief…" I told him ashamed. It was the second time I couldn't sense him clearly. "You can't sense properly. We need to fix that," He told me. I nodded. Yeah right, fix that…I was in the ninja academy for six years and I was (am) the last person to sense someone. Then I remembered.

"What are you doing here when your highness should be sleeping?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep," he calmly answered. "You couldn't sleep? You were sleeping in the fire room. You must be tired," I insisted. He slept two times when I was with him. What's with the 'couldn't sleep'?

"I have trouble sleeping alone…" He told me frankly. I blinked twice. "Eh? But you were sleeping with me…" I remembered him. "It must be because you, being a woman, I could feel protected." My eyes widened. "Neji, you are not in a good state (aka OOC)," I told him. Then I smiled tenderly and completed my phrase, "I'll stay in your room until your sleep. Maybe that will help…" He just nodded.

While walking to his room I was wondering how he managed to work, train and rule the Hyuuga state when he couldn't sleep…And, how he managed to stay with the eyes without rings under it.

* * *

I woke startled. I looked around and found myself in my room like I left when I found Neji outside…Was that a dream? I need to forget about it then… It's the best, right?

I looked and noticed it was sunrise. Man…I couldn't rest too much. Too bad…Might as well wake up. I took another kimono and went to seek for Ayame. The kitchen, as usual, was all packed. I saw Ayame seated sewing some clothes. I waved while she just nodded. "Ayame…Do you have some hair products so I could wash them?" I asked her. She looked shocked and then slowly nodded pointing at something in the cupboard. I thanked her then left.

While arriving in the state river I saw there were only a few outside. I was thinking about Ayame's reacting every time I told her I wanted to bath or to use hair product. She was making such a deal out of it. Was it wrong to ask for things like that?

I went to a more isolated part. This time I could take the kimono and bathe properly. I was quick but the worse was when I had to wash my hair again. I hurried to the kitchen when I finished. I quickly got it in two buns and then went to the kitchen. Ayame served me breakfast, mentioning that it was illegal sneaking in the kitchen at night. "I tried to be silent…I swear it wasn't my intention to wake you guys up…" I lamely apologized. "I know, but its illegal. But we won't say a word because last night you didn't eat and all. Just this time," she winked. I smiled gratefully.

Ayame told me it was time to serve breakfast. I sighed and went to the serving room. This time the room was packed. From _where_ did all they came from? I quickly made my way behind Neji, waiting for some order. I soon understood what was happening: Hyuuga Hiashi arrived from his hunt. I bowed when he passed in front of me. I think he glanced at me.

This breakfast Neji sure didn't excuse anything so he could order me around. It was from a glass of water to some dust in his food (and there wasn't any in there). I sure felt tired when breakfast was finished. When Neji left, I quickly bowed and then left behind Neji as quietly as I could.

* * *

Neji was in the room walking around and then looking at the door. Suddenly he stopped. "Go find Lee and tell him I request his presence here," He ordered. What happened so he could be in this mood? I nodded and left to find Lee.

As I walked to the kitchen so I could ask Ayame where Lee could be, I was soon stopped by a guard. I followed the guard into a room in the second floor. What is happening here? Soon, I was face-to-face with Hyuuga ruler; Hyuuga Hiashi. I could only stand while his highness looked at me and motioned for me to come closer. I stood in front of him.

"So you are the famous Ne-kun…" He stated. I nodded slowly. "I see Neji got attached to you," he continued. I blinked. "Hinata as well…" I looked questioning how he knew that. He wasn't here yesterday…Was he?

"Before everything I wanted to intensify the rules…" He looked straight at me, "One; you can only bath one day a week, Two; washing your hair one time in a month, Three; no getting food after midnight. Four; no caring weapons if you are not a guard. I think that ends it. In a day you broke four rules and I don't want them to repeat," He told me. How he knew that is out of my comprehension. I nodded.

"You may leave," he said waving his hand in annoyance. I bowed and left. I had to go and find Lee before I request to be a kitchen helper and leave the post of Neji's maid. It was such a headache. Hopefully Hinata has more luck with Naruto.

* * *

Later, Neji explained that Hiashi returned earlier form his hunt because he _had_ the need to come back. Hiashi wasn't very pleased to know that Hinata left for courting. It seemed like Hiashi-sama was very possessive of his daughter…Or the fact that she was going to make the Hyuuga heir.

Neji gave me a little apology for the way Hiashi talked to me (the way he found out I don't know) and asked for a spare. I remembered what Hiashi-sama told me and refused. But after being told I was a coward, I quickly told him I'd kick his sorry ass. I asked for fighting clothes again and soon Neji and I were in the garden, ready to fight.

I was really unfocused. What if Hiashi-sama saw this and prohibited our sparing? If he does that…Maybe he'll send me to the kitchen…or 'fire' me. And here I wanted to get away from making weapons for at least a week.

I took my kunai and threw at Neji. He easily dodged it. I was thinking of doing the Rising Twin dragons but remembered his spinning technique. Maybe combat would deal with Neji? I remembered that he can easily stop my punches. Sigh, what can I do?

I decided to use Taijutsu. I went forward with a punch, aiming his face, he stopped. Then I was to kick him when he easily caught my leg and blocked it. I'm getting irritated. I remembered Lee's fighting style and tried making myself similar to his.

Ok, so it didn't work as well. After I tried more stuff, I think Neji got impatient because he then launched a punch that hit me square in the face. And it hurt!

Maybe Neji forgot I'm a _lady_ and punched me. Was that all his forces? I was caressing my cheek and glaring at Neji. I don't think he noticed that his punch hurt me. Neji glared back at me.

"Now you know…Women can't be paired as equal with men," Neji said then turned and left. The nerve of him! I quickly hand-sealed the Rising Twin dragons and aimed at him. I threw it with full impact. I don't know how, but Neji quickly turned around and spin, dodging my weapons.

He smirked at me and I felt myself getting angrier at him. I tried again to see if he could dodge but again he made sure to come unharmed. I was going to shout at him, I knew.

"First…Don't let your enemy get you mad. Keep control of your emotions," Neji said while positioning himself. "Second, don't be confused to what the enemy is saying. Even if you are, don't let it show…" He said running toward me. "Third, sense when you are being attacked and try blocking it!" He said punching me.

I was hit plenty of times. Neji did that twice and in the third time I was dodging some of his attacks.

We stayed sparring like that until evening when we were all tired. I left to prepare Neji's bath, dreaming of a bath myself (but rules are rules), I left Neji, going for dinner before serving him.

* * *

It is the second time a guard stops in front of me and order me to follow him. The second time I'm in front of Hiashi-sama. Second time in the _same day_ that I'm being lectured by him.

He was telling me that a maid shouldn't wear boy's clothes. Nor spare with his ruler. Nor wonder in the corridors, nor eat before they do and blah blah. I just thought of eating and he's already telling me it's not allowed. Does he read mind?

"Ne-kun…I must say you look very familiar," Hiashi-sama spoke to me. I was startled. He knew me? From where, when and how? I don't remember him in my store! I panicked fully.

"I think I know from where…" He told me eyeing me suspicious as trying to remember me. I was praying really hard to the heavens. "Guards, leave." He ordered to the five guards that were in the room. Oh my God! Will he kill me and throw my body from the window?

…_Don't be stupid Tenten! _Think straight_. This is Hiashi-sama. He wouldn't do the dirty work._

…

_Don't think at all now. It's better._

"Now…Must I know why my blacksmith is here…As a maid?" He asked, his silver-white eyes piercing mine. I audibly gulped. "Eh…You see, Hiashi-sama…I…Uh-" I started to think and answer. What now? Where is Shikamaru when I need him?

"I was tired of working so hard. I wanted a vacation. My friend got me a place here as a maid. Hinata's maid. Then, Hinata left to the Uzumaki state. Now I serve Neji," I said unblinking. Yay! Heavens are with me! Go Tenten!

"For how long?" He asked. "For two weeks since yesterday," I answered. Man...if in just a week two people already know who I am…I wonder how will it be after a week? "And what was the excuse for leaving…Does Neji knows _Tenten_ isn't there?" he asked. My life is impossible.

"He knows Tenten is missing by a invented enemy. He wants to bring Tenten back as soon as possible," I said biting my lips. I forgot all about that… "Hn" Was all he said but then asked another thing. "How will you leave after the two weeks?"

* * *

I didn't answer that question. I didn't know how to. I never thought about that. If Hinata was here, I was going to be fired because I was not in the maid role…But with Neji, everything got different.

He asked how Neji kept around me. I told him about Neji's problem of sleeping and that I can't get throw his spinning barrier. He got impressed to the fact that he was sparing with me. He got quite impressed to the fact when I told him Neji scowled me for bathing at night. I don't know what is in his head but I'm sure it's something I don't like.

I stayed there answering some more and we negotiated that after I spared with Neji, I could got and bathe myself but I was only going to wash my hair next week. I felt glad. Hiashi-sama offered me a better room. I argued it was no need but he insisted because I was Neji's maid. I remembered him I was Ne-kun; a _maid_.

I wonder how I forget that those people I'm arguing with are higher people that me. That can easily banish me from their state. I need to know where my place is. I'm one step _behind_ them.

I ate dinner then left to serve Neji. I felt the urge to smile at Hiashi-sama but remembered what I thought earlier: I'm _behind_ them. Always behind…Meanwhile, I was eavesdropping their conversation. They were talking bout something I started to blush madly: marriage and heirs.

"It's almost time, Neji. You need to marry soon and take control of this state, Hinata's courting and maybe a son," Hiashi was telling Neji the great advantage because he'd be remembered as the State Rule father. That he will get to teach his son how to fight and how to deal with women.

Son this and son that. What if Neji got a_ daughter_? Would they dishonor her just because she's a female? How disgusting. We are humans. We are equal…in that part, at least. I felt disrespect coming in sense when they kept talking as males were above females.

"Neji…coming to important matters," Hiashi-sama started business-like. "I want to tell you to forget the blacksmith's kidnapping for a while…" He told Neji. I saw Neji getting started (similar to my reaction). "Maybe if we wait for some time, the kidnapper will realize that we aren't very worried about her."

I noticed Neji was clenching fists but just nodded. Aw…Was he worried?

**

* * *

A/N: Heyas! _Lame_ final but you see…I just wanted to post this us! I really appreciate the review! I feel honored D Thankies so much!** Heyas! final but you see…I just wanted to post this us! I really appreciate the review! I feel honored D Thankies so much! 

_About Hiashi-sama_:_ OOC_? I agree. But think of him after Neji fought with Naruto and all. He's a good person, right? Besides…He gave Tenten's security in the palace. Also…don't you guys want to know **who's **telling Hiashi-sama what's happening in his state?

Hope you guys ok, ja!

Manuca


	4. Just the Hyuuga maid

I'm not dead. I just take time writing.  
This is in _authors POV_ because I it would be hard to write a battle in someone's view. Next chap _will_ be in our main female character point of view.

**04: Just the Hyuuga maid**

_She almost felt like when she was one of the few girls in the Ninja Academy… No one saw her as a great deal._

* * *

She was there for five days and everything was going as planned. Sort of. But she was still the maid, Neji her superior and Hiashi-sama inviting her to chat about the state problem and some random stuff. But then, everything changed because of an announcement. 

It started in the morning when she found out that they needed to choose a new army general. The last general resigned because he found a wife and married her. And now they needed a new army general.

Tenten didn't even ask Neji if she could join. She suspected Neji wouldn't need her in the mean time because he was the one judging the soldier. She quickly asked for hairgrips from Ayame and fighters clothes. She took her hair from the buns and slowly she had her hair all hidden with the help of hairgrips. Her hair almost looked like Lee's. Just that it was brown and much softer. She got bandage in her chest making sure her breasts wouldn't appear.

She waved at Ayame whom was still shocked to see Tenten like that. But it was really cute to have Tenten around showing everyone how she improved everyday, always reaching her best. Day by day. Ayame could almost feel motherly attached to the girl. It was ok that she was only four years older than Tenten but the feeling came whenever she was around.

_

* * *

Keep cool. Breath and walk there. And when you do, you'll win. She was thinking while going to the sparring ground for soldiers. They looked at her strangely but she didn't care. It was today Neji wouldn't pity her because she was a girl and would fight with all he had. _

And she'd kick his ass. She could just _feel_ it.

Neji soon will know how females could be in the_ same_ step by them. Equals.

She was surprised that Neji wasn't even sweating from all those fights. She, now, respected Neji, who showed no emotions and that just had a way to frustrate the opponent.

She sat waiting for Neji to finish his sparring with someone in the soldier's uniform. She looked around and found that she's only one who isn't with the uniform. She felt out of place. But that's nothing when she's up for the challenge.

She then noticed someone was already sparring with Neji. She sighed. She wanted to end this fast. It wasn't fair. Who dares to challenge him before she does? Then she saw who was sparring with Neji; Lee. You could easily see Lee was trying his best but he ended like everyone else: beat.

She soon got up, anger filling her senses. Lee and she had done a running-pact that they became related. She was his '_sister_', now. Isn't it normal that when your brother is suddenly bullied you go and get revenge?

And she'd do it. Now.

……………………………………………………………………..

When she challenged him he just looked from up to down and down to top. After he got a look at her she received a scowl from him. She glared. What now? Did he think that she was only a bit strange she couldn't be fitted to a challenge?

"What are you doing here, Ne-kun?" He asked sternly. Tenten just got her face with shock. He found it was her already? Sigh, no backing back. She grinned, "I came to challenge you, Hyuuga Neji. I'll show you that I'm capable of winning," she challenged him confidently but in her mind it was something else; _please,_ _at least let me scratch him…_

Neji just grinned. So he was up for a challenge? Great. She got four hairgrips in each hand, making it her weapons. Her hair was slowly coming out. She saw that the soldiers stopped whatever they were going to watch the fight.

She then backed some steps and then jumped, throwing the hairgrips targeting him. She already knew that it wouldn't work. It was just a distraction. She then tore some of her shirt and bit her finger and _henged_ two scrolls. When she saw blood, she, as fast she could, wrote something on the scrolls and did serial hand seals. And then, weapons danced toward Neji.

Rising Twins Dragons are the best.

Neji didn't seem to move and the attack hit him fully. She grinned madly. Then, after the

smoke cleared, there laid several woods on the floor. Kawarimi no Jutsu (replacement), she realized. _Damn, it was so obvious it would be something like that,_ She thought.

Then she was hit in the back. She was on the floor, breathing had. She concentrated her strength once more and stood. She tore more of her clothes and wrote with blood again. She then took sixteen hairgrips, eight in each hand. Her hair flowing, all messed.

She was a mess. Her hair wasn't in a bun the way she liked. She had to tear a part of the shirt Ayame gave her, she couldn't even scratch Neji and she wasn't fighting with a kunai. Not even a shuriken. Hyuuga-sama's order. It was pissing her _greatly_.

It was hard finding Neji's presence among all those soldiers. She thought of how much in the Ninja Academy she was always the last once to sense somebody. She remembered how the girls won doing tricks and…**tricks**!

When she found him, she held the clothes and ran toward him with the hairgrips. She pushed the soldier that looked at her strangely. A way she couldn't tell. But it didn't matter.

She quickly held onto Neji. She _hugged_ him, who was with a shocked expression all over his face. She then got two _kunai_ from _his_ weapon bag. It seemed like he was still in shock. She then _kissed_ him on the cheek, grabbed his hands and then, with the clothes she tied his hands with the help of the hairgrips.

She _won_. She really did.

She let the excitement burst out within her. She jumped up and down shouting excitement yells. She then realized Ayame was there, smiling at her. She ran and hugged Ayame and cried.

"Hey, _girly_…You won, but it didn't count," a soldier told her, glaring at him. The rest conscious soldiers glared at her as well. "Yeah…_You a girl. _A maid." Another said. The soldiers agreed. Tenten was boiling inside. _How dare they? I won fair and square!_ She thought angrily. "You took our time challenging Neji-sama. It's _soldier honor_ in here."

"Then come and fight me, if I win, I get to practice in here any time _I_ want," she challenged them. They prepared to battle._ Thank God_ she got the kunai from Neji. She would win from every soldier in here. And not using tricks. Fight with punches, blood and jutsu.

Just the way she liked.

She had hard time fighting with them all. It was so tiring having to rip clothes and bit herself for blood. Worse was to make the Rising Twins Dragons with them attacking. But she'd always beat them up. She didn't care what the consequences she'd face after this. Her honor was in this as well. What took them to get through their thick-head that woman can also win?

She was panting really hard. There were six soldiers standing around her. She was almost loosing consciousness. She prepared to rip another part of her pant when she heard Neji ordering to stop. It was humiliating to see how they got their heard down just because of one voice.

"Now…I think Ne-kun had enough. Tomorrow you six come and challenge me. I'll choose the next army general then," he spat at them. "And…If you men didn't notice, I asked Ne-kun to fight. If you can't win a woman, think about a man and the risk of being in a danger situation." He then left, motioning to Tenten and Ayame to follow him.

When she passed by a soldier she heard him saying to her that 'just because you a pretty girl it doesn't mean you can win him…'

Was he saying that because her long hair was down and because she was showing lots of skin?

* * *

"It was beyond _stupid_ to do that," Ayame lectured her as she applied bandages on Tenten. "But you helped me and you didn't say a thing earlier. I can blame you as well," Tenten replied lazily. She was left with plenty of scars. It hurt pretty much a deal. 

"Even so…You kissed Neji," Ayame told her flashing a grin. Tenten blushed. "I needed to do that to distract him…" She told looking away. "But you did it anyways…" Ayame sing-sang. Tenten just scowled.

"Te—Ne-kun! Hiashi-sama is calling!" Lee shouted entering her bedroom. "Lee! Go away! I'm bandaging Ne-kun!" Ayame shouted back. They kept yelling at each other that Tenten didn't even want to tell them she was leaving to find his highness.

Man…another broken rule. Sigh. And she only wanted some days without doing real work. Was that asking too much?

She entered Hiashi-sama's room and waited for someone to show. He called her and didn't appear?

"So my nephew's maid is making a scandal...You should realize that by now, the Sand already knows about _The Hyuuga Maid_," a voice told from the doors. It seemed that Hiashi-sama just arrived.

"Err…you see, Hiashi-sama, I only wanted to spare…" She tried telling him. "I see…But that isn't a reason to beat my soldiers," He replied, sitting in his chair. "Well, he kicked Lee's ass...! It's a brother to sister thing. I needed to do something!" She replied, _trying_ to make a point in the whole mess.

"I must tell you that this afternoon Aburame Shino and Gaara of the Sand are coming. I'd like if you act as a maid for just two days, and if you do your duties, I might let you with your weapons," He told her, business like.

"Yes…And may I ask if they are staying for the night?" She asked, hoping that they wouldn't. It was pretty visible that if rules from clans were coming, so would the guarding. And she hell _knew _that it's a pain to feed all of them.

"Yes they are, I'll ask to prepare guest room in the north ala, and then ask for a huge dinner," He told her and then motioned for her to leave. Yes…I do the work and you stay seated.

"Also, you may wash your hair. In the guest room from the south area," He said.

* * *

It feels so great to wash my hair not worrying if someone is looking or that it will be smelly. Ok, I understand that Hiashi-sama only allowed me in this because head Clans were coming. Crap. And to think I'll need to accompany them here and there, stay quiet while they talk and all that shit. 

Pain. If you ask me.

I'm here, working as a maid for five days and there's three people knowing my true identity. Yes, three. Ayame discovered that I was the blacksmith when she asked why I had weapons with me. I told her because this and that. Then she asked why it didn't have Tenten's seal. I told her because I did it. There was no need for people to know my weapons. Then she asked why I knew so much and I told her 'dah…Because I do them'.

And that was the end. She promised not to tell a soul. But then she kept asking things about work outside the Hyuuga state and all. She told me she wanted to work outside. I promised her I'd look for something when I finished this 'mission'. She was so happy. It made me happy as well. I like to know I have her as a friend.

Lee doesn't know she knows about Tenten, or else he would make a huge scene. Or me. Because Lee would be shouting my irresponsibility to everyone within a mile range. And I'd need to shut him up. With weapons.

Hinata is writing every two days to tell how she's handling. Well, economic and politics talking. She keeps writing that Naruto's land is soft, so there will be plenty of production etc etc.

She did send me (secretly) a letter telling that Sakura appeared there to talk to Shikamaru and that Naruto's crush increased like twenty percent more. That he is seeing her just as a friend. And that she has no hope for them and their marriage.

She also wrote that she's making small things for him to notice her but Kiba; the new guard, is the one who notices it. And that she is sure Kiba likes her but she isn't into him. But maybe she should give a chance because Naruto won't look at her so soon. She found out that Sakura is leaving for the Uchiha State to take care of an ill patient. That her case was more important because it was mission, not a break.

I want to know who Sakura is taking care of, because the Uchiha's were very famous for the eyes that hold the Sharingan blood line. 'Were' being the key. There is a rumor going on that a member of the clan killed everyone leaving only the youngest brother alive: Sasuke. Pretty hot, but seen him only once.

I wrote to Hinata, telling her to keep fighting, to keep dreaming etc etc. All those pretty stuff you find in poetry book. But the truth is, I really want to believe there's hope for them. Just like my mom had with my dad.

My mom loved my dad since they were introduced by my dad's mom. My dad wasn't really interested in my mom because she had Chinese blood, and in that time, China was having conflicts with us. But my mom kept doing small things for him that he soon got in love with her. Then they married and had cute-little-me.

In the first four months everything was fine, until my dad was called to war to seal some demon. He died. My mom believed he would come back, always making food for three and looking at the front door every second. When I was seven, my mom decided she couldn't make him wait more. I asked what she meant but she never did tell me.

Now I understand that she died to find him in heaven. A place where people find true happiness within their soul. To keep their love again. Together.

Juts like my name: heavenly.

**x**

In the shower, Tenten found herself crying. Remembering 'rule' number 25 in the ninja's guide: 'a shinobi can't demonstrate his feeling no matter the situation. The mission is priority and his heart can't show a single tear'.

Done that. She wiped the silly tears and buried her past in the back. Where no feelings could reach.

* * *

**A/N:** err…Sad ending? Suppose. But Tenten _needs_ a background. Sorry for the delay. I'll update asap. 

**About her name:** there is the meaning for Tenten that is 'here and there' (or 'little by little' - almost step by step). But I read in a site that _Ten_ can mean heaven / sky and ten two times (Ten-ten) means double heaven: heavenly.

_**Steps:** _I already have the plot formed to the sided fics in this universe (the sasusaku, naruhina and inoshika fic). As you could see, I gave a light idea on what the fics would be.

**

* * *

Thanks so _much_ for the review and patience!  
_ShadowV2.0 . FireDragonBL . ayuka-chan . HimeHikari . txxme . v son sayian . Xixi . shygurlie . KaiKaiCutie ._ **

**MisSs005:** She won this because Neji can't deal with emotions. Being hugged after so many years gave him a shock. So she could win ;D (you said that if she won it would be too OOC).  
**Krissel Himura:** There! She bathed. Also, Neji wasn't soft with her because she challenged him and his abilities. He couldn't live that.  
**Mimiru-Sama:** Tenten is Neji and Lee's teammate. She is a weapon user. She doesn't really have a role in the Naruto series but I still like writing her character.  
**Mornings Light:** I know…Would you beta/edit this for me?


	5. The issue behind a name

05: The issue behind a name

I don't know why my name was involved on this. I mean, shouldn't a lady ignore the maids?

That was what I thought as well.

One moment, you are quietly walking behind your 'master' and the next 'plim!' you have the court attention because of just _one_ question!

An irritating question might I add.

I didn't see Neji-san after our 'sparring'. I know I'm being silly but I worry. When the Sand siblings arrived, he didn't show to greet them. Instead, Lee-kun was there to show them around. I guess that's not Ne-kun's business…

At first, I was expecting more refined people but they seemed just…normal.

Just after Kankurou and Lady Temari of the Sand arrived, I obeyed what Hiashi-san asked me to: being the perfect maid. I escorted them to their rooms so they could rest because I soon learned that Suna was three days from Konoha.

I have never been to another village besides Konoha. I stayed my whole blacksmithing life in the Hyuuga State, occasionally going to the Uzumaki State to compare weapons with my friend – also a blacksmith. But this doesn't matter right now…

Gaara-san didn't come because he was in the Uzumaki State, dealing with their bond to Naruto-kun. It seemed that way they could have all Konoha States ready if a major war started. In which I hope it didn't because I would soon need to start making weapons faster and that way they won't be resistant.

Yes, resistant! When I'm forced to do my work, I guess I get so irritated that I forget the whole 'concentrate' meaning. And when the Hyuuga guards come to ask a billion weapons? That just kills my day!

Its not that I don't like making the weapons – I love working on it, really – but they ask with such a little notice! That one time I had to ---

Wayyy out of track… So back…

Ah!

Also, Shino from the Aburame State would be delaying two days to arrive because something happened and he needed to stay. Oh? How do I know this stuff… Well, I_ had_ to escort them. It wasn't my fault that they spoke out loud those things to Hiashi-san. Ok, so eavesdropping. So what? I just hope these meetings would go fine.

At dinner, I was told to remain silent and always looking down. It was a hard thing to do because I'm really curious with new stuff.

And! … The tiles are sooo boring! They should change the pattern. Or get a carpet. At Naruto-kun's place they have a nice dark maroon carpet…

Neji-san didn't ask for a single help at the table. Actually, he didn't even glance my way, which is worse… Was he ignoring me? I tried looking at Hiashi-san but he was talking about politics with Kankurou.

When Temari-san asked for more rice, I guess that was my call. I got some rice and asked if that was enough, in which she only nodded at my way, not really wanting to see my face. At that I frowned, did she think she was more special? Argh, Tenten, just don't focus too much on stuff…

After dinner, Neji excused himself and I didn't know if I should follow him. I quickly made my mind, bowed to Hiashi-san and left behind him without a noise. I think Kankurou just left an eyebrow at this display of loyalty.

But then I heard someone call for the maid. I turned, knowing that the only maid around here was me. After turning, I noticed it was Temari-san calling me. I soundly walked over her, bowed just in case, and asked if she needed anything, to which she looked at me with a 'isn't it obvious' look.

"I want you to go into my chambers, change the position of my bed toward the sun-rise," She told me bossing. I bowed again and was almost out of the door when I heard my name being called again. This is getting annoying.

While I turned again, I noticed Neji was walking inside the dinning room again. What is this time? "You are not dismissed, maid." Temari told me arrogantly. GOD! What an infuriating person!

"Sorry, my lady," I bowed again and stayed behind her, waiting for any orders. I was biting my lips so hard in annoyance that I yelped when some blood came out.

I felt hundredths pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and Lee-kun looked worried, Neji and Kankurou just raised their eyes and Temari was smirking with satisfaction at me. I started to feel nervous while her smirk widened. Ok…

"So…Want to let that anger out, maid?" Temari asked mockingly at my way. I frowned. Is she challenging me?

This was bloody difficult to come with. I had three other scenarios on mind. _That's_ just how bad I'm on writing this. As much as it pains me, _I'm putting Steps __for adoption_, so if you are a true NejiTen lover, wants to read how the maid ends, and can't help but being mad at me, then I suggest you to continue my writing!

_If you are interested_, give me a review!

Thanks really for the love you guys gave me! I appreciate it; love it, saved it on my inbox! So it's really sad for me to end this. But I really can't continue seeing I'm addicted to yaoi. So instead of making you, dear reader, waiting, I'll rather have someone to keep spreading NejiTen love. And its not like I wont forget my first naruto couple! So keep writing!

Thanks,

Manuca

Ps: If you want, you (who ask to own Steps) can also keep Steps: By the Stars. It is a sided with Hinata's POV. I started it, just need finishing stuff.


End file.
